Stories of the Ancients
by Airwalk26
Summary: Meepo, the geomancer, likes his simple life of scavenging and mischief, until he's confronted by an ominous knight radiating a dark atmosphere.


Meepo! Geomancer, Pleased to Meet ya!

A distant clanking could be heard in the distance. The sun was high in the sky as it's unbearable heat beat down on the ruins below. Small animals scattered as the clanking drew nearer, upon closer inspection, the source of the clanking was a small figure, looking much like a goblin with his triangular face, pointy ears, and unnatural skin tone. Upon his back he carried a large pack with crystals poking out of the top, hanging precariously over the edge. Anyone nearby would eventually hear a slight humming and mumbling underneath the loud clanking.

"Hm hm hm hm hmmmmm! What can I find here? A little bit o' food would be nice… I remember my last meal, fish it was… pretty disgusting if you ask me, but hey… food's food."

The figure suddenly stopped, looking at the ground near his feet, he slowly but deliberately took a shovel off of his back, and poked at the dirt. With a smile, he began to dig in a most inefficient way, by smacking at the floor. Surprisingly, the dirt seemed to clear as he smacked it, drawn away from the shovel much like how water is pushed by the wind. As he continued smacking, the "thud" sound slowly turned to something that sounded much more solid, a rather distinct "tink!".

"SCORE!" the figure bended over something in the dirt, and held his prize high in the sky, another crystal. "Man, how many of these Rift Crystals can a guy find around here? I mean, I guess that's why it's called _Riftshadow Ruins _Nyeh nyeh he he nye nyeh!" After shoving the crystal into his already full pack, the figure continues on his way to scavenge, stopping every so often to poke at the dirt. He now carried his shovel in his hand, to make room in his pack for more crystals.

Later in the day, when it was almost sunset, the figure stopped to look around from atop a hill. His stomach grumbled angrily, and he shook his head dejectedly. "Jeez… nothing but crystals, I guess I'll have to sell 'em for food when I get to the next settlement." As he plopped on his bottom to start a fire for the night, a slight rustling could be heard. His ears twitched, and a smile popped on his face. "I guess I'm gonna be eatin' tonight!" He sprang up quickly, shovel in hand, and began running towards the rustling sound. A very surprised feline-like creature took one look at the figure and ran. He smiled as he focused, communicating with his fellow scavengers, as well as concentrating his abilities to go in for the kill. Off in the distance, in several directions, footsteps could be heard. He tucked his arm under his shovel as he ran after the creature, and swung outward. A glowing light sprouted from his hand and grew larger in sized until it's shape was obvious, it was a net. The net flew over the creature and landed, driving it into the earth, preventing any type of movement. "Alright let's MOB 'EM!"

Suddenly, from behind pillars came many more _copies _ of the figure. "MEEPO #2 Reporting! MEEPO #3 Reporting in! Meepo #4 at your service!" With a smile, the original Meepo raised his shovel, now glowing, and began to beat down on the feline animal. The animal growled and tried to attack, but was fastened down by the net, as all 4 of the Meepos beat the helpless animal down.

A nice sizzle could be heard as a piece of meat hung over a fire. Each of the Meepos had taken their respective spot by the heat, and licked their lips in anticipation. Finally, they got up and divided up the meat into equal shares, and gobbled down their food greedily. "Aw man, that sure was better that fish!" "I'll say!" "I'll be damned if we catch another one o' those." "Shut up and dig in!" The Meepos continued their meal, flattering each other's contribution to the hunt as they ate, often laughing together as one of them made a joke. After the meal, they kicked out the fire, spread out their bedrolls, and promptly went to sleep.

The next morning, all 4 Meepos started out to their next destination, a settlement where they could sell their spoils, hit on some laides, and pick up supplies for their next outing. When they arrived to the settlement, they began to sell the crystals with much haggling and confused looks from store owners as they viewed the identical Meepos.

As the Meepos continued to bicker with the store keepers, a dark shadow fell over the settlement. A hush fell over all that were there, except the Meepos, who were still yelling at a shopkeeper as he stood there, staring at something behind them. The Meepos slowly turned around one at a time, and saw an ominous shadow looming over them, it was a man in dark armor, with menacing horns coming out of his helmet, sitting on a horse that looked as if it were made of shadows.

"Watcha looking at!" one of the Meepos barked. The knight said nothing, but continued to stare at them with glowing red eyes that never wavered. The people of the settlement began to back away into their homes, scared witless by the evil looking knight. Without warning the knight snatched up the original Meepo, and begin riding away, not caring about his captive at all. "Meepo #1 is under attack!" the Meepo cried helplessly as he was quickly dragged away by the knight. The shadow that covered the settlement followed the horse's dust trail, seemingly being sucked into it's hooves.

"C'mon! We gotta help ourselves out!" The remaining Meepos all nodded in agreement and they each pulled a Riftshadow Crystal out of their packs. With a deep breath, they held the crystal in their hand, along with their shovels, and channeled their energies, focusing on their now missing counterpart. Swirling masses of energy, magic, and dust quickly billowed around as they simultaneously poofed away front he settlement, leaving a bewildered shopkeeper with some free crystals to keep.

A moment later, all the Meepos appeared directly next to Meepo #1. As they poofed into appearance, bursts of magic were dispelled at the location, sending the knight flying off his horse and into the dust. Each of the Meepos pulled themselves up, looking towards the knight that had caused them a lot of trouble. "We're not gonna hurt you… much!" Meepo #1 said menacingly. As they drew closer the the prone figure of the knight not he ground, they leaped back in shock as he disappeared in a cloud of blue dust, an illusion.

"Very impressive," a voice said behind the Meepos. Each of them turned around, shocked to now see the original knight. "Just who are ya and what do ya want?" one Meepo asked annoyedly. The knight paused a moment before speaking, "I am Nessaj, but you shall come to know me as the 'Chaos Knight'. I am here to recruit you to join a war." The Meepos looked at each other suspiciously before one responded, "Why would we want to join a war for you?!" A deep guttural sound could be heard from the Chaos Knight, presumably a laugh. "Once this war is over, you will be granted whatever it is you desire. Whether it be control, power, or riches."

The Meepos seemed to react when they heard "riches" and cleared their throats quickly. "We need a moment to discuss this offer," one said quickly as they huddled and spoke in quiet whispers. The Chaos Knight smiled behind his helmet, he already knew they were bought, and how useful they would be against Ezalor and his pawns. The Meepos now all faced Nessaj and spoke in one voice, "We accept happily!"

Slightly nodding, the Chaos Knight said in a low voice, "Then we leave immediately." Suddenly, the world turned upside down as they were all transported far away, to the Dire Ancient.

Mogul Khan, known as the "Axe", sharpened his axe impatiently at the Dire fountain as he waited for Nessaj to return. Before leaving, the Chaos Knight had simply told Mogul that he was going to recruit a very useful asset to their war. It had been 3 days since then, and Axe was growing tired of waiting to see who this "Useful" asset was. Instantly, 5 figures appeared in front of him, "Ah ha! Nessaj, you have finally returned with you 'useful' asset that you spok-" Mogul suddenly stopped as he looked at the tiny Meepos, each rubbing their heads from the sudden teleportation. With a smile, one regained his composure and walked up to Axe and smiled, "The name's Meepo, Geomancer! Pleased to meet ya!"

-Author's Note Right Here-

_This is my first Fanfiction, so please leave lots of criticism good or bad. What inspired me to write this particular Chapter is that on the Dota 2 Wiki, Meepo's backstory is pretty bland and written in a perspective that is much different from all the other backstories. I decided to make my own backstory for this underrated hero. I plan on making more chapters that elaborate on his story, but I also plan to continue the story from the different perspectives of different heroes, from both the radiant and the dire. Enjoy!_


End file.
